


Hammered

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, I mean it's not energetic, Lazy Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, in as much as having a hammer involved can be lazy, there is no point to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Loki away, a lonely Thor decides to play with his hammer.</p><p>So of course, that's the night Loki comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammered

**Author's Note:**

> There is no point to this at all.

Everyone knew he was frustrated but no-one would dare comment on it. Thor stomped his way through meetings of the council and barked out his answers to petitioners and tried his best to exhaust himself with physical exercise. But it just wasn't working. He wanted something else, someone else who wasn't around.

His mead tasted bitter at dinner, but was not so bitter as the sight of the empty chair where Loki ought to be. But no, he was gone away to gather magnolia buds under a waxing moon to feed to a red calf to ensure good crops. Or something.

He could have been dancing tables on a distant planet for all the good it did Thor right now. He wanted his brother. Wanted his jokes and his barbs and his laugh and his looks of exasperation with everything around him. Wanted his hands and lips. Wanted his cock.

All right, he was maybe slightly tipsy now. But perhaps that was good. Perhaps he would collapse into bed and into sleep right away, give himself a pleasant dream of sparkling eyes and broken moans that he might spill in his sleep and get rid of some of this pent-up desire.

Or...

His eyes had fallen on Mjölnir as soon as he opened the door to his chambers and a terrible, wonderful, awful, perfect idea started to form in his mind.

If his lover wasn't here to attend to him, surely he could use his other constant companion. He'd get the stretch, the fullness, the pressure inside that he longed for so much.

He laid the hammer handle up and set about prepping himself to take such an unyielding shaft into his body. He was simultaneously a little relaxed from dinner and suddenly burning with anticipation, stripping rapidly out of his clothes and setting to with oil. He'd need to be very slick and very open, and forced himself to be patient and stretch properly.

Since Loki had been gone, he had pleasured himself often, but somehow it wasn't quite satisfying. Even three fingers shoved inside himself at an awkward angle was only a temporary distraction. Maybe the hammer would be better.

He sloshed oil over the handle, settling her among the pillows and crouching over her.

Oh, yes, that was what he needed...

His mouth was slack as he felt the cold metal pressing against his entrance, the give of his muscles, opening up to let ridge after ridge slip into him. Even the twinge of discomfort he felt as the handle reached deeper inside than his fingers could ever hope to somehow felt good, a sweet pain that promised to cross over into pleasure.

It took some time and a lot of shifting to find just the right angle, one where he could rock back and forth, making the unyielding metal hit against that one spot deep inside that felt so very, very good. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend that he was riding Loki, that the squelch of oil was the slick evidence of previous climaxes.

Ooh, yes. His efforts became jerkier, but he refused to touch his cock. Not yet. He needed more, further pleasure, his fingers flicking over his own nipples as he started to almost bounce, the ribbed leather rubbing inside deliciously.

He thought his heart would stop when the door creaked open, his mouth falling into a gasp. But there was only one person who would come in without knocking and Thor got to see a near replica of his own expression reflected back at him.

Loki recovered first.

"And here I was hoping I'd get to be the one inside you tonight," he said. "Should have known your first love would beat me to it."

"You can be," Thor babbled. "Please, I'm desperate. And I'm all stretched and ready. Hang on, I'll just..."

"I have a better idea. One that involves you staying exactly where you are."

He approached with a wide grin, shedding clothes as he moved. Thor was as still as he could be, his channel sometimes clenching around the thick intrusion of the hammer, especially when Loki slid naked up the bed to meet him face to face and kiss him.

"Mmm. I missed the taste of you, big brother. Now, I'm afraid I'm going to need you to be a little patient."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hmm, one impaled thunder god being held at the perfect height for me to get on all fours and get his nice, thick, hard cock in me. You're right. Whatever could I be planning?"

He laughed as Thor moaned, picking up what was left of the oil to prepare himself. Thor tried hard not to shift. He didn't want to rile himself up too much in case it lessened his performance by making him come too soon.

"Did you miss me?" Loki asked idly.

"More than you can possibly imagine. I've been quite the terror without you here."

A pleased hum. Loki seemed determined to tease, continuing to finger himself long after he was ready, hole shining and cock hard against his stomach, until Thor groaned with frustration.

"All right," he said, rolling onto his hands and knees and crawling backwards. "Come on, brother. Nice and easy."

It wasn't the best angle, but Thor still moaned happily as he sank deep into familiar, clenching heat. His hands skimmed over Loki's flanks before settling at his hips to yank him closer and start a steady push-pull rhythm.

"Mmm... Ah, Thor. Be gentle."

"I thought you liked it rough."

A few harsher tugs on Loki's hips to illustrate his point, a beautiful cry in return for each.

"I do," Loki panted. "Ah! But you have several inches of metal stuffed inside you. I don't want you to accidentally injure yourself."

"That's very sweet of you."

"Well, I couldn't fuck you for ages if you did and I've been so looking forward to it."

Thor growled playfully and took a tighter grip, forcing Loki's body to submit to a steady pounding.

"I can't tell you how wonderful it feels to have my hole plugged while I've got you taking my cock, brother. I can never decide which I like best; your mouth, your dick or your tight little ass. If only I could just spend forever being fucked and sucked and filling you up..."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I'd starve to death. And then it wouldn't last nearly long enough."

Loki laughed, breathless now, canting his hips back to meet each drag almost lazily, the surprisingly soft flesh of his buttocks rippling just slightly every time their bodies met.

"By the nine, I missed this," Loki gasped. "Missed having you in me, giving me a good screwing. That's what I've been needing. It's like all the stresses of the last few days are being sweetly fucked out of me."

"Stresses? What stresses? Plants misbehaving themselves? Sickle not sharp enough?"

"You try to get a baby cow away from its angry parent long enough to cast an incantation over it and make it eat decidedly bitter vegetable matter and see how far you get. I was nearly skewered."

Thor chuckled.

"It's not funny!"

"Mm, but I was just thinking about how eager you were to _skewer_ yourself immediately upon getting home."

"I feel I deserve it. I've done good work for the well-being of the realm. That deserves an orgasm or two, does it not?"

"Well, if we're only meant to get each other off when we deserve it then I fear we are both far in credit."

"Mmm. Oh, yes, there... Feels so good, Thor."

"Are you still listening?"

"More... Want more. Yeah, keep fucking me just like this. Nice and deep."

He was steering Loki hips in little circles, daring to rock just slightly and cursing as the action made Mjölnir rub in exactly the right spot.

"Careful..."

"I'm being careful!"

Loki huffed and started to push back properly, back arching and forcing Thor to grind against the handle. He knew his breathing was coming in ragged gasps, but it was so overwhelmingly good that he couldn't help it, Loki panting and moaning beneath him.

His grip had grown slack and he had to consciously remember to grasp Loki's hips and take back a little control of this. He ended up in constant motion, pushing forward into Loki's warm flesh and back to feel the harsh press of metal within himself.

He hadn't even noticed speeding up, brain turning to a happy mush, until Loki slumped forward onto one arm, his other hand reaching under his body to stroke his cock.

"Enjoying yourself down there?"

A faint moan. "Less talking. More fucking."

That was truly an excellent idea. His body was singing out with the need for release and really he had lasted far longer than he had anticipated. But with Loki bent over in front of him and telling him with every cell to get on with it, he grew frantic.

He screamed as he moved properly, the rub of Mjölnir almost painful but the clench of Loki so utterly delicious and the two of them combined to overwhelm him.

To say he wasn't aware of his climax would not be accurate. He was aware of nothing but the rush through his body, the sensations blinding him. His own cry sounded distant to his ears. It was all too much, too intense, too good to comprehend.

He couldn't slump, had to force himself to get up from Mjölnir, making vaguely consoling noises at Loki who hadn't quite managed to get off yet.

"Come here," he panted, flopping down on the bed. "Sit on my chest, come on. Let me finish you."

It was the second slightly uncomfortable position of the night, but suckling on the head of Loki's cock and burying his fingers deep inside him was worth it, especially as Loki rapidly stroked the rest of his shaft and came down his throat with a moan.

"Do you like sucking me, brother?" Loki asked cuddling in to his side after cleaning themselves up a little.

"I like everything that makes you fall apart for me. You make the most delicious sounds."

"Hmm. Because tomorrow I was wondering if you might deign to use your mouth and hammer on me at the same time."

Thor could just see it, Loki panting desperately, his body taut as a bow and shuddering as Thor laved and kissed his cock, teasing at first and then firm, making his brother cry out as he rocked involuntarily, making the handle rub inside, how he would scream aloud, _Fuck, yes, yes, Thor, ah, don't stop, don't fucking stop!_

"I think that could be arranged, yes."


End file.
